


A Knife in the Hand

by Gaqalesqua



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Biting, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Knifeplay, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: Hancock indulges his girl.Kinktober 2017 Day Two: knife play,  dirty talk, biting





	A Knife in the Hand

“Anyone ever tell you that no smart girl ever had a _kink_ for danger?” Hancock purred into her ear. Nora sighed at the sound of his voice, tilting her head back. “Sure, the clever ones got a thing for taking risks and getting rewards from ‘em, you know? But you,” he flexed his fingers around her wrists, “you got it _bad_.”

His hips ground into hers, his body pinning her to the wall behind them. Nora’s mouth fell open at the pressure of his body on her mound, and Hancock nibbled on her lower lip before kissing her.

“Which is a good thing, sweetheart, ‘cause you came to the right guy,” he added, and pinned her wrists above her head with one firm, deceptively strong hand. “You wanna tell me what you like, or do I get to guess?”

“Guess?” she whispered, and Hancock rewarded her with a rough kiss that made her toes curl. His thighs spread hers open and he rolled himself against her until the woman was whimpering.

“Atta _girl_ ,” he purred, reaching down. “But first, you gotta follow some instructions, okay?”

“Uh-huh,” she agreed, and he set her down. She almost pouted in disappointment.

“Go lie down on the couch,” he ordered, and she did as she was bid, long legs stretched out across the cushions. Hancock tossed his hat aside, and untied the flag from around his belt, securing her hands over her head. “You wet yet, Princess?”

Nora bit her lip, nodding, as her face flushed. Hancock laughed, and then he leaned down, his mouth finding hers in another rough kiss. His hands slid shamefully over her ass and up her back, scratching through the vault suit before cupping her breasts with a contented noise. Her thigh slid up to his hip, stroking against his body. He nipped her lower lip once more, a hand sliding to the zip of her suit and slowly pulling it down.

“Beautiful,” he sighed. “No underwear on _this_ half, so does that mean the same for the bottom half?”

His hand dropped to rub over her clit and Nora’s body arched into him.

“Take that as a yes.”

He pressed his cloth-covered erection against her nub as both hands slipped beneath her suit to twist and squeeze her nipples. High gasps filled the air each time he played, and he let his hips roll slowly into hers. The heat of her rolled along his length and he moaned, leaning down to set his teeth to her neck. Her tied-up wrists slid around his head and he leaned back, arching a brow at her.

“You tryin’ to cuddle in this moment?” he asked with fake disappointment. “Right now? Doll, I got my hands on your tits and I’m grindin’ into a nice little wet patch.”

“You know me,” Nora murmured with a shy smile. He sat up, and removed her arms from around his neck. He untied them, and before Nora could ask what he was doing, he was hauling her up and securing them behind her back.

“We can snuggle later,” Hancock told her, and pulled his knife off his hip. Nora’s eyes widened, her body stiffening, but she bit her lip, gaze fixed on the blade. “Right now, this little skintight pajama suit is ruining my fun, even though you look _real_ good in it.”

He reached down and gripped a handful of blue fabric, tugging it upwards. The knife flashed as he slashed the blade through the suit and split the seam of her crotch. Hancock placed the knife down on her bare belly and examined the naked sex gleaming at him.

“Sweetheart, I ever tell you how much I love what you’re into?” he chuckled. She blushed as he pushed the two halves of her suit open and bared her breasts. The nipples were stiff and he reached out to tease one and watch Nora’s hips grind against him. It was almost damn well hypnotic to watch her do it, but he had other ideas in mind. He picked up the weapon and carefully sliced away the rest of the suit covering her crotch, pushing the ripped fabric aside. His finger traced up and down her slit slowly. Nora’s chest rose and fell as she sucked in deep breaths, her lashes fluttering.

“John,” she whispered.

“What should I do next for my best gal, huh?” he chuckled, his thumb circling her clit. Nora’s head fell back. “Bet you feel _real_ empty right now. Want me to fill you up?”

She nodded. “Please?”

“Good girl. You trust me, right?”

A pause. She nodded again, and he grinned.

“Good answer.”

He skimmed the flat of the blade down her belly, careful not to cut her as he did so. Goosebumps broke out across her skin as the cold metal ran teasingly across her, and when he reached her mound he paused, putting his thumb in his mouth to wet it. He stroked the damp pad against her clit as he flipped the blade, running the hilt gently across her thigh. Nora watched it, her eyes flicking nervously between him and the weapon. The hilt teased her mound, and he moved his thumb to rub it over her nub. Nora swallowed with a whimper, thighs parting as he silently stroked it over her folds.

“Didn’t say I’d use _me_ ,” he drawled, grinning. “Just say yes, sweetheart.”

“Yes!”

The hilt slipped into her, and Nora’s legs tensed, a low moan filling the room. Hancock let his thumb play with her clit, and he pressed his mouth to her thigh, kissing gently. He carefully thrust the hilt a little further in and withdrew, savouring her moan as her hips arched into the touch.

“Like I said,” he told her, “you got a _kink_ for danger, sweetheart. I love it.”

He slipped the knife out and she whined in complaint, but the ghoul just laughed, pulling the sheath from his belt and sliding the blade in. Hancock let the leather sheath glide over her folds and tease her clit, and Nora rolled her hips against it. Her flushed body trembled as he pulled the weapon away and leaned over her, kissing her roughly. A mottled hand found her breast and played slowly with the flesh, and his head leaned down to run his tongue over her nipple. Nora gasped sharply at the cloth-covered erection that once more ground against her.

“I got a _much_ better idea,” he said decidedly.

“Yeah?” she breathed, as he laid the weapon across her belly and slipped out from between her thighs. The ghoul kissed her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, sitting her up. In a few moves, he was behind her, seating the woman in his lap. His legs spread her thighs open, and he slipped the wet hilt over her slit again, pushing it slowly inside her.

“See, this way, I ain’t got to worry ‘bout stabbin’ myself and I get to play,” he murmured, seating her ass against his erection as he ran a hand up her belly and cupped a breast. “And I got you all nice and spread for me.” His lips pressed against her neck. “All better?”

“Yeah,” she panted, leaning back against him as the hilt thrust slowly in and out of her, grinding against her. A soft gasp met his ears. He let his teeth sink into her neck, his lips sucking at the marks as the knife fucked her leisurely.

“How’s it feel?” he purred. “Good? Strange?”

“Yes!”

“You want me to move my hand a little faster, princess?” he asked, and kissed the lovebite he’d left. “Want me to make you come?”

“Mhmm!” She nodded furiously. He let his wrist flick back and forth a little faster, and this time there was an audible wet noise coming from her each time the hilt stroked her. Nora cooed, inhaling sharply.

“Listen to that, princess,” Hancock told her softly, thumb and forefinger rolling her nipple. “That’s a _good_ noise for your body to be makin’. I told you, you got a kink for danger, and ain’t nothin’ better to prove it than this. I’m fuckin’ you with a knife, sweetheart, and you’re just _loving_ every thrust.”

A shiver ran through her. Hancock grinned, biting gently at her shoulder, and released her breast. The hilt guard wasn’t large enough to rub her clit when it reached her slit, and he reached down, his left hand exposing her nub, a rough finger running across hit. Nora’s whole body wriggled in his grip. Her loud cry filled the room, her ass grinding against his erection.

“ _That’s_ an even _better_ reaction,” he commented with a laugh.

“Oh god, _Hancock_ ,” she whimpered, rolling her hips with each thrust. “Hancock, please…please!”

“Please what, sweetheart?” he chuckled, rubbing a little faster. A sharp squeak escaped the woman in his arms. He bit her again, her back wet with sweat against his chest. His legs kept hers pinned open, but he knew that even if they moved, she’d keep them wide open.

“P-please…I need…!”

“You need to come?” he asked, feeling her thighs tense. A desperate whine filled the air. “Bet you can fucking _taste_ that pleasure, right?”

Her hips bucked and wriggled, the hilt fucking her roughly now. He abandoned gentleness and listened to her breath catch. Fingers still rubbed her nub.

“That’s it, princess,” he breathed. “That’s it. Just let go for me. Gimme a nice big shout when that orgasm hits.”

Her body writhed, hips arching, and then she tensed against him. A loud cry filled the room, and her legs shook, beads of sweat dripping down her back. He could feel her fingers clenching into fists as the weapon kept going, in and out, her toes curling. His name bounced off the walls as she pleaded with him in a foreign tongue.

“Oh sweetheart,” he sighed, two fingers rubbing her clit. She shook. “Oh, that’s good. That’s _very_ good.”

She strained against the flag binding her wrists, gulping in air with each thrust of the weapon. An uncontrolled shudder rushed across her, and it was only when her hips began to furiously wriggle _away_ from the stimulation that he relented, pulling the sopping knife handle from her slit and sliding his fingers away from her nub.

“All right now,” he said softly. “Take a deep breath for me.”

He swept sweat-slick hair from her forehead, holding her gently as the woman in his lap recovered. His erection throbbed beneath her ass, and he playfully ground it into her butt. Nora rolled right back and Hancock groaned.

“You mind me takin’ care of my business, sweetheart?” he breathed, kissing her jaw.

“Mmm,” she murmured, tilting her head. Hancock tossed the knife down and lifted her far enough that he could work his pants down his thighs, his cock springing free. The head stroked along her foldes. Nora shivered. He nibbled her neck, just a little, and slowly sunk her down onto his cock. The _sound_ she made…it was high and soft and desperate. He _loved_ it.

He grasped handfuls of soft flesh as his hips fucked her roughly from below. Ghoulish palms rubbed her breasts, tormenting her sensitive nipples and drawing soft cries from between her lips. He could feel her shaking with each stroke of his cock. She had barely come down from her high and here he was, dragging her back under just to sate his own desires. And _damn_ , it felt good to be inside her like this.

“Hancock!” she whimpered. He slipped his fingers between her lips and wetted them, dropping them to her clit. The loud slap of his body meeting hers was briefly outmatched by the sharp cry she let out as his fingertips circled over the little nub. Another shiver passed through her, his name escaping her once more.

“Oh _man,_ you…feel so damn _good_ , princess,” he told her, grinding his hips as he sunk to the hilt in her. Another one of those sounds, the kind a girl made when she was losing her mind from pleasure, caressed his ears. The warm bursts of pleasure rushing through him as he got closer were only fuelled by the high cries she made when he bit down hard on her shoulder and played with her nipple. He watched her toes curl again.

“Oh, _John,_ ” she groaned. Oh _damn,_ his name sounded good on her lips and he dragged his nails down her skin to force it from her again. Each one of those sounds was slowly driving him towards his peak. He could feel her slick dripping down his cock.

“I’m _lovin’_ …the way you’re bucking on me, sweetheart,” he panted, and nipped her neck again. “All…soft…and wet…and _pliable_ , _fuck_.”

She whimpered. He nibbled her ear and Nora shook, her head turning so her eyes could meet his.

“N-never…had that…”

He left her breast and gripped her ass, holding her up for better leverage. The next noise that left her told him he’d hit the jackpot, and without a second thought, he drove his hips into that spot again and again. Nora could barely suck in the air to form the cries that were trying to escape her.

“Oh- _my_ \- fuck! Oh, John!”

Forget switching languages. His girl couldn’t _speak_. She was tightening around him and he let her, feeling the pressure building, pleasure growing.

“Nnnn, _Nora_ ,” he groaned, and it was all he could say before his cock twitched, and thick ropes of cum spurted deep inside the woman. His orgasm seemed to trigger Nora’s. Maybe it was the feeling of him filling her, but she tensed once more, her voice cracking as she cried out. Her legs shook, her head fell back, and he kept rubbing her clit as her walls clamped tightly on his still-twitching length and began milking him with those powerful muscles.

When they finally sagged against the couch, Nora’s sweat had saturated his pants, but he didn’t care.

“Kink for danger,” he teased, when he could finally speak.

“Shh,” she mumbled. He laughed.


End file.
